1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treatment apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laundry treatment apparatus, in which in the case where a plurality of laundry treatment apparatus main bodies or a laundry treatment apparatus main body and a pedestal are loaded, loaded matters can be stably fixed mutually and a gap therebetween can be shielded.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a laundry treatment apparatus may be classified into a washing machine for removing pollutant adhered on clothes, bedclothes, and so on (hereinafter, referred to as “fabric”) using water, a detergent, mechanical action, and the like, a drying machine that dries wet fabric using dried hot air heated by the heater, mechanical action, and so on, and a combination dry and washing machine serving as both the washing function and the dry function.
In the laundry treatment apparatus, a plurality of washing machines, drying machines, and combination dry and washing machines can be installed separately at different places. However, they are installed at the same place for the purpose of the continuity and convenience in its processing. Recently, there is a tendency that the plurality of washing machines are installed at the public facilities such as laundry rooms and residence halls.
The plurality of laundry treatment apparatuses may be installed in parallel right and left or may be installed up and down.
If the plurality of laundry treatment apparatuses are installed up and down with them being loaded, an installation area can be minimized and the utilization of the indoor space can be improved accordingly.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a laundry treatment apparatus in the related art. FIG. 2 is a front view of the laundry treatment apparatus in the related art.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art laundry treatment apparatus 1 includes a washing machine 2, and a drying machine 4 disposed on a top surface of the washing machine 2.
In general, the washing machine 2 is placed on the ground since it has a heavy weight and great vibration compared with the drying machine 4. In contrast, the drying machine 4 is disposed on a top surface of the washing machine 2 since it has a lightweight and small vibration compared with the washing machine 2.
If the washing machine 2 and the drying machine 4 are installed in up and down directions with them being loaded as described above, the installation area of the laundry treatment apparatus 1 can be minimized, so that the utilization of the indoor space can be improved. Furthermore, use convenience can be enhanced since the washing and dry operations of fabric can be performed coherently by the laundry treatment apparatus 1.
Therefore, in the laundry treatment apparatus 1, after a dirty fabric is input to the washing machine 2, it is washed cleanly by the washing machine 2. Wet fabric washed by the washing machine 2 is drawn from the washing machine 2 and is then input to the drying machine 4 for dry.
In the related art laundry treatment apparatus 1, however, a gap G of a predetermined distance is formed between the washing machine 2 and the drying machine 4. Not only height control legs 6 installed at the bottom of the drying machine 4 are seen, but also foreign substance, such as water and dust, is accumulated on the gap G. Accordingly, a problem arises because the beauty of the laundry treatment apparatus 1 is decreased.
More particularly, the togetherness of the washing machine 2 and the drying machine 4 is degraded because of the gap G between the washing machine 2 and the drying machine 4. This makes the installation structure of the laundry treatment apparatus 1 looks weak overall. Accordingly, it gives a feeling that the drying machine 4 may fall.
Furthermore, if foreign substance is accumulated on the gap G, the foreign substance is adhered to fabric while the fabric washed in the washing machine 2 is moved to the drying machine 4. Accordingly, there is a problem in that washed fabric is again polluted.